Forget the Past
by Asamiuta
Summary: Caroline is a single mom and Tyler Lockwood is the father. Sadly Caroline need Carol is help her make ends meet, which means letting Tyler keep his clean rep. One night while working her shift at the Grill and meets mysterious man, who give her a very generous tip. She go to confront him and find herself, porgeting the past and making a future.
1. Chapter 1

Forget the Past

Summary: Caroline is a single mom and only a few know who the father is. She meets a man while working one night. And he is the gentleman she always dream of.

A/N: Hi Guys! This is my second story so be nice. And I'm not sure if they are gonna stay human or if Klaus is ;). Please Review and Rate!

Chapter 1

Caroline was finishing the dishes at The Grill. She sighed. The closing shift was the hardest for her. It was quiet with no one around, and she only had her thoughts. They started to spin in her head like a tornado. The young blonde's sight started to blur, and tears fell down onto the glass she was cleaning. The past seven years had been rough. Being single mom was hard. Caroline was thankful to have her mother's help with little Erik. He was seven years old, and she loved him with all her being, but she wished his father was in his life. Erik's father was Tyler Lockwood, but only her close friends knew that. If she told anyone else she would lose the check from the Mayor. She needs to save as much as she can to move far away from the cursed place, just her and her beautiful son.

*Flashback About Seven Years Ago*

Caroline was giggling loudly as her boyfriend tickled her. "Tyler stop!" she giggled more. "But you are so cute when you giggle," he said with a warm smile. Tyler stopped then kissed her neck then whispers, "We have the house to ourselves all night, Care." The young blonde bit her lip and smiled, "Oh do we now? Well then maybe we should celebrate our 6 month anniversary somewhere else?" Tyler picked her up and took her to his room and shut the door behind him.

*2 Months Later*

A scared, nervous, young blonde walked up to the Mayor's house and knocked on the door. Carol Lockwood opened the door after a few minutes, and said, "Oh Caroline. Tyler is upstairs. What's wrong? You look upset." Caroline wanted to tell Carol about it, but she thought maybe Tyler should know first, and replied "I'll be fine. Thanks, Mrs. Lockwood. I'll head up there," she ran up the stair, and stopped as the top as Carol spoke, "For the last time sweetie, you can call me Carol." Caroline sighed and ran into Tyler's room and shutting the door behind her. Tyler turned around and smiled, walking over and putting his hand on her waist, he whispered, "Oh hey baby, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Caroline's bright eyes were full of fear _I have to tell him. Now. Before Elena or Bonnie does._ She took a big breath "Do you remember our anniversary night? " He felt confused and raised an eyebrow. "Of course Care why I wouldn't? It was the best night ever." His smile was sweet, and it made her feel better. "Tyler…I'm Pregnant, and I know it sound crazy. I missed my period for two months, and I have taken like ten pregnancy tests-"Caroline stopped when Tyler turned away from her, and then ran downstairs "Tyler!" She yelled and chased after him and her eyes filled up with tears. Carol stopped her "Sweetheart, What's wrong with Tyler and you?" She cried into Carol, "I'm pregnant, and it's Tyler's child." Carol held the young blonde, and replied with a worried tone "Shh… it's okay. I'll take care of everything Caroline. If he doesn't want to help you, I will." Carol clean up Caroline's tear and drove her home.

*Flashback End*

Caroline wiped her eyes and whispered, "Asshole."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 2

"I still can't believe what a piece of shit he is!" an angry Elena yelled, "He gets off with his scholarship to Notre Dame, and mommy paying for his mistakes! Tyler needs to man up and get back here and help you Caroline." Caroline yawned; only half listening to the angry brunette's rant about Tyler, and the silver spoon in his mouth. "Elena, please. I heard this so many times already. It's not gonna change anything. Tyler isn't coming back", Caroline replied while getting ready for work. Bonnie spoke up, "Care, we are just worried about you. The hours you work are ungodly. Then when you're not working you're, taking care of Erik you need more help then what your mom and Carol are giving you."

Caroline looked down at the sink, and then sighed, "I know. But I want to leave Mystic Falls. And if need to have a pillow of money to fall on." She turned to her best friends and hugged them "I love you guys, but work calls." Caroline leaves, and walks down and sneaking up on Erik. "Hey Cutie, ready to go get lunch, then hang out with Auntie Elena?" Erik has his mother's beautiful blue eyes and his father's dark hair, and boyish face of his mother. The boy smiled and spoke quietly "Yes, Mama. Is Uncle Damon going to play with us? He's really nice to me…." Caroline picked up his bag and put it on one shoulder then picked him up "Of course! And Uncle Stefan with help with your homework," she said with smile, "Elena! Bonnie! Erik and I are leaving for The Grill!" The two girls yelled, from upstairs, "See you there!" Caroline walked over to work with Erik in her arms.

The young British man was sitting at a table in The Grill reading over business plans. _ This town is so small, and they want to save this place? Elijah is crazy._ Then a young blonde following a small boy caught his eye. The little boy climb into a tall chair, and the blonde girl placed a backpack on the table. The man raised an eyebrow and watched her serve the boy. Then a brunette and dark haired man came and picked him up. The blonde looked over and saw the man had nothing to drink or eat, she walked over and spoke up. "Hi. Did you need anything? You've been sitting here since I got here. Did Matt not help you?" The man smirked and spoke with a British accent, "Oh no thank you, love. He did come over her", he looked at her name tag, "Caroline, what a lovely name. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but you sweetheart can call me Klaus, Was that your boy?" Caroline blushes and then shied away a bit. Klaus then reopened his mouth "I'm sorry, love. That was rude and not my business." The young woman rolled her eyes "You must be new, because there are no secrets in this town, Mr. Mikaelson. Yes, that was my son. And he is seven." He raised an eyebrow, "I said call me Klaus love. Seven? Well he's darling, and the father?" Caroline's eye's filled with and anger and sadness, "Gone. Left when I told him…Why am I telling you this?" She moved the hair out of her face, "I'm being a total downer. I'll leave you alone." As she was starting to walk away, Klaus got up and grabbed her hand and while smiling replied, "No you're not, love. I think that he missing out on something big, but I'll see you around." Klaus slipped something into her pocket.

Later that night after putting Erik to bed. Caroline was changing and she discovered paper and a roll of cash. "Oh my god! Where…" she whispered and she opened the note and it read:

_I find you quite lovely. A breath of fresh air from the city, if you ever need anything, just call. _

_Enjoy the tip. –Klaus _

_983-489-0001_

She unrolled the cash and started to count. Her eyes became full of tears, and she felt her faith in the human race return. "Two-thousand dollars! Oh my god!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi Guys! How hope you enjoy. And I will try and update every day. Chapters will be about the same length so yeah :D

Chapter 3

Caroline didn't know if she was angry or excited. Why would a total stranger give her two thousand dollars? _ He finds me lovely? We only just me. _A blush flowed across her porcelain complexion. Maybe her luck was changing, but then she felt the anger hover over. _Maybe he did it to pity me! Well, when I see him again. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind! _Caroline folded the money, crawled in bed with Erik and fell asleep.

The next morning, Caroline woke up and made breakfast for her and Erik. The little boy walked in the kitchen and yawned, "Mommy are you making waffles?" Caroline smiled and replied, "Yes my little darling, then Ms. Carol is gonna watch you at her big house." Erik sat at the counter and waited for his waffles. The doorbell rang and Caroline walked over to the door, and looked though the peephole. She opened the door and smiled, "Carol! You're early. Erik is still eating, come in." Carol smiled and walked in then replied, "Oh it's okay sweetheart, but Ty's coming home Monday, and I don't know if you want them to meet. I understand if you don't.", Caroline frowned a bit, and said "Never. He walked out. He doesn't deserve it. I can take off Monday. I had a good night last night." Erik walked up to the women talking in the door way, and hugged his mom sadly, "Bye Mommy. I love you" Caroline leaned down kissed his check and replied "I love you too." Caroline watched as Erik and his grandmother left and she shut the door as they got in the car.

Caroline thought to have a day for herself, so she walked up the stairs and got ready then walked about the town. The Grill had some men in orange hats that were walking in and out, Caroline went and look around the man from before was ordering them about. She felt her pride swell up and stomped over then poked him. Klaus turned around to see the cute blonde with her hip popped. "What the hell was with giving me that much money," her voice rose, Klaus smirked and replied "Well sweetheart, think of it as a gift, and a reason for you to come see me again." Caroline blushed and felt embarrassed and Klaus spoke up again, "I was invited to the Founder's Ball, would you be my lovely date? I can get you a dress and a babysitter for your little angel." Caroline's eye opened wide then gasped "Oh God! I forgot about that. My mom is part of the council and she gonna watch Erik while I go in her place," she began to panic. Nik sat her down and tried to calm, "Hey hey. Calm down. I didn't know your mother was on part of it, love. But deep breath." He smiled and held her till she calmed down and spoke up, "My last is Forbes so I kinda have to be there and my ex will be… so I will go with you," a smile dawned on her face and she spoke again, "Thanks for calming me down..." Klaus smiled, "Come one lets go now. I have a few old dresses passed down that my sister left that with fit you, love." Caroline nodded and smiled _He's so different. A gentleman,_ _maybe this is a sign. _ she bite her bottom lip as they walked out of The Grill. They walked outside to his car and Caroline's jaw drop and he opened the door of his Land Rover for her. She blushes and thanked him quietly and he smiled closing her door.

They pulled up to the mansion and Klaus looked over at the blonde beauty with her mouth open. He parked the car, got out and opened her door. "Well after you, love." He spoke with a smirk. Caroline got out and walked up to the house, Klaus opened the door, and show her the place. She felt like a princess and he made her everything was perfect for her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well this is gonna be fun ;)

Chapter 4

The Founder's ball was Monday night, and Caroline felt very nervous. She hadn't been out in a long time. The dress was a beautiful, strapless, red dress with lace down the sides and that hugged her tiny waist. The black lace has a solid red background down to her thigh, and then becomes see though. Caroline look in the mirror, her hair was curled with light eye makeup and red lips. She walked the down the stair with her tall black heels. Her mom, Liz, looked at her as she came down the stairs and said "Wow. You look like perfect sweetie. Tyler's gonna be sorry he ever left you." Caroline rolled her eyes and replies, "Mom, I could care less. There is someone else I want to impress." Erik was watching out the window and a look of confusion dawned on his face, he spoke up "Mommy, there is a long car pulling up, is a Prince picking you up?" Caroline smiles and picked up her baby and kissed his cheek, the replied "Did Aunt Elena watch Princess Diaries with you again?" He nodded and she sighed. The doorbell rang, Caroline kisses them goodbye and opened the door. Klaus stood there with a smile and said "You look ravishing Caroline." The way he said her name it sent shiver up her spine and she blushed. She replied "Why thank you." Klaus walked her over to the car and opened the door for her then got in on the other side.

The limo pulled up to the Lockwood's house, Caroline felt her stomach turn and anger rise. Klaus saw her fit clench and he put his hand over hers "Sweetheart, come down. I'll be with you all night," he spoke with slight cock tone and smirk on his face. She gasped and hit him playfully, "How dare you I am lady, Mr. Mikaelson!" They smiles and got out and walked up to the door. Carol greeted them with a smile, "Caroline! You look lovely! And you have met our town new close friend. Klaus so glad you can make it"

"Oh, Carol it so nice to get out. And I have he is very sweet and persistent."

Klaus smirked, "It lovely to meet you Ms. Lockwood, and I'm glad to be here"

Klaus and Caroline walked inside and may people looked over, whispering. Tyler saw her and his jaw dropped, not seeing that she was on the arm of another man after a few minutes. Rage ran over his body, Caroline was his girl in Tyler's mind. He followed them for a bit and finally walked up and wrapped his arm around Caroline, he spoke, "Hey there Care, you look very sexy tonight." Caroline jumped then prodded his hand off her and her voice was angry, "Tyler! Get your hands off me!" she turned to look at him then continued, "Can't you see. I have a date? And it been the first one in long time. And I see your face swelling with anger, but you left me!" Tyler grabbed her arm and pulled her close and kissed her roughly. Caroline tried to become free of his grip, but he was stronger than her. Klaus walked in and pulled the jock off her, and growled "Now, mate. Do you really want to ruin your priceless football career, because you can't accept a no?" Tyler growled back, "Why don't you might your business,_ mate_" Caroline grabbed Klaus's arm and spoke up, "Klaus, please this is not worth it. He is drunk." He put the punk down and glared at him, "If you lay a finger on her when she ask you not to I will find you," Tyler rolled his eyes at the threat, Klaus wanted to punch him ,but Caroline pulled him to leave the room.

Carol watched as the mother of her grandchild pulled the man that she arrived with out of a room then watched as Tyler exited the same room. Something clicked and she knew that Tyler did something to upset their night, and she became fed up with her arrogant and selfish son.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I am trying to write as fast as I can! Also I am so mad that I have to wait till 4/15 and 4/17! Not okay man.

Chapter 5

Caroline got in the limo before Klaus, and took off her shoes. He followed her and got in. His eyes said, "I'm sorry I made scene." "No, don't be sorry," her eyes swell up, "I lost so much of my life because of him, and when I finally get a date with someone he shows up and makes a scene. Yet again making everyone gossip about me." She burst into tears. Klaus sat closer to her and held her, "Come on, love. Don't cry. Your beautiful face doesn't need to shed tears." Caroline sobbed more, "I told Carol to tell him I had an abortion because he would never know. He left before I was showing. Then everyone thought I cheated on him with someone and they are so blind they can't see Erik is his!" Klaus held her close and waited for her tears to stop then wiped her eyes, "You've been though a lot, Caroline, but you're a strong women. Most young girl couldn't handle it. Look at you. Just forget what they think and listen to your heart." Listen to her heart? _It's time for me to make a change. _Caroline looked up at the man holding her, he was smiling. She melted as she noticed his dimples. She didn't feel scared or upset. Caroline put her hands on his cheeks then kissed him.

Klaus felt shocked at what was happening, but quickly reacted and kissed her back. The kiss was lustful, but passionate at the same time. It clouded Caroline's head with mix of emotion, she hadn't been intimate with anyone in a long time, and it felt nice. Caroline let Klaus slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned quietly as Klaus pulled her closer to his body. Their tongues danced around for a while then they broke the kiss. Caroline was looking into Klaus' grey-blue eyes and just never wanted to look away. Klaus smiled and looked into her eyes. Caroline blushed as her thoughts settled of what she just did, "I'm sorry. That was out of character. It's just been a long time, and that probably made me look bad." She began to pull away from Klaus, but he pulled her close to him. "I don't think you're a strumpet. I know what it feels like to have your heart broken. Her name was Tatia. And she was a cruel heartless women who played me and my older brother..." Caroline put her finger to his lips and spoke, "You don't have to, and we can still enjoy this night, and forget our troubles and past." Klaus smiles and told the driver to take them to his house. They pulled up to the mansion. He offered Caroline one of his t-shirt to relax in. She blushed, and accepted his offer. Klaus showed up her to his room and left her to change. "Klaus!" she called out to him, "I need help I can't get the dress off." Klaus walked in the room, chuckling, "Alright, love. I'll help you." He came up behind her and unzipped it for her then kissed her neck sweetly. "M'lady, if that is all you need I will take my leave," he smirked as he walked out. Everything happened so fast to Caroline. She felt hot and yearned for more. She stepped out of the dress and walked to the connecting bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. _He is so hot and sexy. And that smirk ugh. _She then put on the t-shirt and headed down to the living room

The morning came soon after they fell asleep. The young couple had stayed up almost all the night talking and sharing stories of school and life. They woke up around noon, in each other's arms cuddling. Klaus was the first to wake, and he watched the small town angel sleep at peace. Eventually he got up without waking her and started to them breakfast. Caroline woke up to the sweet smell of French toast and coffee. She sat up and saw Klaus cooking, "A man who can cook? You just keep finding ways to become more interesting, Mr. Mikaelson." He turns around and smirks, "Well, I am trying to make a good impression, Ms. Forbes. Plus if you must go back to your life, you are gonna need a good meal." Caroline blushes "Why thank you." They ate breakfast together, and talked more. Caroline was sad to leave Klaus. He made her fell like a women, not some stupid girl who had baggage. She kissed him goodbye, but he assured her that this not goodbye but a new beginning. Butterflies filled Caroline stomach. She felt like a teenager again. He made her feel new things that she had never felt before, and she loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long! School is so busy!

Chapter 6

Carol was sitting downstairs when her hungover son stumbled down. "Tyler, come sit down. Now." Tyler held his head and stumbled over then sat, "What, Mom? My head is pounding, and I feel like shit." She glared at her son, "What the hell is wrong with you! I mean you embarrassed Caroline and me last night! The poor girl just was trying to help her mom and have fun and you make a scene!" Tyler cringed as his head pounded "Mom! Stop yelling! My head! You need to chill out. It was just a stupid party! And I wouldn't have been a scene if stupid Brit didn't get involved!" Carol responded, "Well for your information. That 'stupid Brit', as you so kindly put it, is going to a very important part of Mystic Falls restoring its modern and old day building." Tyler growled, "Well, he was with MY Caroline!" Carol rolled her eyes and watched as her son stomped out of the house like a child.

Caroline wouldn't allow Klaus to give her a ride home on such a beautiful day. Plus, by them waking up late made him miss some work, and she felt guilty. Klaus had let Caroline borrow some his younger sister clothes that he found while unpacking. She was walking around town in clothes that were obviously not her style. Her phone then dinged and clicked on the message '_H__ey Sweetheart I'll call you later ;) – K.' _Caroline blushed as she walked into the Grill, not paying attention, then text back '_oh? Well Don't lead a girl on :P – C.' _ She sat down at an empty booth, smiling with a happy glow to her. Ding! '_I would never leave a women hanging, love ;)' _ Caroline's face turned red and she giggled. Tyler was sitting at the bar watching his ex-girlfriend giggle and glow, then walked over and sat in the other booth, "You're acting like you're in high school, Care." Caroline looked up and the smile faded, "First, you may not call me Care. You lost that when you left me, ass. Second it's called I'm happy for the first in forever, Tyler." He scoffed, "Are you kidding me?" Caroline wouldn't listen to anything. She got up and was about to leave when Tyler grabbed her arm and growled, "Hey I was talking to you!" Caroline tried to pull away, "Tyler stop! I don't want to hear it!" She get her arm free then turned and slapped Tyler across the face, "Why can't you get a fucking clue! We are done, FOREVER!"

Caroline ran out, bumping into her best friend, Stefan Salvatore. "Hey Care," he smiled, "Need an escape plan?" She smiled and nodded, "Please Tyler is being an ass and stalking me Stefan!" They shared a laugh and walked to graveyard to visit Stefan's father. Breaking the silence at the grave, Stefan spoke up, "How's my godson? Hm?" Caroline had wanted Stefan to be the godfather of her son because he was there for her and helped her during the pregnancy and birth. Caroline smiled, "Well he's at home with his grandmother because I had a date last night." Stefan raised an eyebrow, "A date? Let me guess, he is new in town and is British?" She was confused, "How did you know! I mean….Unless you know him?" Stefan rolled his eyes, "Of course Caroline. He's a family friend." Caroline had a mental face palm moment _Of course he has to know someone here. No one new ever comes to town. Oh well. _ The two friends walked back to her house. Erik was happy to see his mommy, and he asked about the Prince. Stefan and Caroline thought it was very cute how Erik thought Klaus was her prince charming. Carol texted Caroline the next day apologizing for how her son acted and said that he had gone back to school


End file.
